Morgana
Morgana is one of the main characters in the video game, Persona 5. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Morgana Vs. Iggy With Akira Kurusu * Green Hornet & Kato vs. Joker & Morgana Possible Opponents *Catwoman (DC Comics) *Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) *Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) *Narancia Ghirga (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Teddie (Persona 4) *Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles) History Death Battle Info Background *Aliases: Mona (Code name), Strange Creature, Monster Cat (Ryuji) *Age: Unknown *Height: 1'8" (50 cm; including tail) *Weight: 8 lbs (3.5 kg) *Afflilation: Phantom Thieves of Hearts Physicality *Strength **Can easily harm Shadows. **Can easily tear down walls. **Was able to damage Suguru Asmodeus Kamoshida. **Was able to damage Ichiryusai Azazel Madarame. **Was able to damage Junya Bael Kaneshiro and his Piggybot. **Was able to damage the cognitive Wakaba Isshiki. **Was able to damage Kunikazu Mammon Okumura and his army of robots. ***The strongest of said robots had an attack that destroyed a cognitive galaxy. **Was able to damage Sae Leviathan Niijima. **Traded blows with Goro Akechi. **Was able to damage Masayoshi Samael Shido. *Speed **True to his cat-like physique, Morgana is extremely swift and agile. **Can easily react to bullets. **Can easily react to lightning skills. **Outran a large rolling rock. **Was able to escape quicksand. **Able to react to the Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge, which travels galaxies in seconds. **Able to dodge Yaldabaoth's Arrows of Light. *Durability **Has survived attacks from the aforementioned Palace Masters. **Endured Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge attack, which destroyed a cognitive galaxy. **Survived attacks from Goro Akechi. **Survived multiple blasts from Yaldabaoth's Rays of Control. **Can shrug off hits from large Shadows. **Can survive assaults from powerful cognitive monsters. **Survived a powerful assault from Yaldabaoth. **Survived being erased from reality. *Intelligence **Is a skilled swordfighter and thief. **Taught Akira Kurusu thief tactics and tools. **Has decent support and intelligence, but commonly leaves strategy to Akira or Makoto. ***Does seem capable of making strategies, but this hasn’t been directly shown. Powers and Abilities *Persona Summoning **Hass the ability to summon a Persona, a spiritual entity that represents the user's very psyche and philosophy. **It is unknown how he gained this ability. *Shapeshifting **Has the ability to transform into a van whilst he's inside the Metaverse. **As a car, can easily break through walls just by running into them. **When not in the Metaverse, he turns into a normal cat. *Thievery Expert **As Akira's mentor, Morgana is an experience thief with knowledge on crafting all sorts of tools. *Master Swordsman **Despite his short size as a humanoid cat, Morgana is a powerful master swordsman. **Had total control of the force the applies in swordsmanship as he can deliver powerful attacks against Shadows and Palace Masters that are at odds with his size. *Master Marksman **Has excellent marksmanship with the slingshot. ***Despite it being an unconventional weapon for combat. Personas *Zorro **Morgana's initial Persona. **Based on Don Diego de la Vega, the masked outlaw from Johnston McCulley's works. **Zorro is resistant to wind attacks, but weak against electric ones. ***Garu: A wind attack that deals light damage to one foe. It deals more damage to burned enemies. ***Dia: Restores a light amount of health to one ally. ***Patra: Cures the mental ailments of one ally. ***Media: Restores a light amount of health to all allies. ***Lucky Punch: A physical attack that deals minuscule damage to one foe, but has great chances of dealing critical hits. ***Magaru: A wind attack that deals light damage to all foes. It deals more damage to burned enemies. ***Me Patra: Cures the mental ailments of all allies. ***Diarama: Restores a medium amount of health to one ally. ***Garula: A wind attack that deals medium damage to one foe. It deals more damage to burned enemies. ***Recarm: Revives one fallen ally with half their health. ***Wind Break: Supresses an enemy's resistance to Wind skills. ***Mediarama: Restores a medium amount of health to all allies. ***Magarula: A wind attack that deals medium damage to all foes. It deals more damage to burned enemies. ***Miracle Punch: A physical attack that deals medium damage to one foe, but has great chances of dealing critical hits. ***Wind Boost: Strengthens the power of Wind attacks by 25%. ***Samarecarm: Revives all fallen allies with half their health. ***Diarahan: Fully restores the health of one ally. ***Garudyne: A wind attack that deals heavy damage to one foe. It deals more damage to burned enemies. ***Masukunda: Decreases the speed of all enemies. ***Mediarahan: Fully restores the health of all allies. ***Magarudyne: A wind attack that deals heavy damage to all foes. It deals more damage to burned enemies. ***Wind Amp: Strengthens the power of Wind attacks by 50%. ***Salvation: Fully restores the health of all allies and cures ailments. *Mercurius **Morgana's Ultimate Persona. **Is based on the Roman god of merchants, speed, and thieves. **Retains the skills that Zorro had. ***But triples its evasion against electric attacks. **Makes Morgana completely immune to wind attacks. **Gains a resistance towards light-based attacks. Weapons and Equipment *Bandit Sword **Morgana's default melee weapon. **A large broadsword. **Has an attack stat of 38 and an accuracy stat of 94%. *Ans Weller **Morgana’s strongest melee weapon. **Has an attack stat of 276 and an accuracy stat of 96%. *Pachinko **Morgana’s default ranged weapon. **A slingshot that holds 5 shots. **Has an attack stat of 62 and an accuracy stat of 90%. *Utopia **Morgana’s strongest ranged weapon. **Still holds 5 shots. **Has an attack stat of 326 and an accuracy stat of 100%. **Has the additional effect of having a low chance to cause Forget. ***Forget prevents any Persona or Shadow from using skills. Feats *Became one of the founding members of the Phantom Thieves. *Helped expose the crimes of many people. *Taught Akira in the ways of thievery. *Helped expose Goro Akechi's lies. *Taught the Phantom Thieves about Mementos and the Metaverse. *Fought alongside the Phantom Thieves through numerous Palaces. *Fought through several levels of Mementos alongside the Phantom Thieves. Weaknesses *Has limited SP. (Though this is just a gameplay mechanic) *Morgana and Zorro share päin. *Very vulnerable to electrical attacks. *Can sometimes be rash to prove his usefulness to the Phantom Thieves. *Is more suited as a team player rather than a solo fighter. **When he tried to fight without the Phantom Thieves, he was dispatched with ease. *Can't use his powers outside the Metaverse. *Only those who have been to the Metaverse can understand his words. Gallery: Image: P5 Morgana car form.png| Morgana in Car Form Image: S06 chara8igscs.png| Morgana's starting Persona, Zorro Image: Mercurius.jpg| Morgana's ultimate Persona, Mercurius Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Video Game Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Characters Category:Atlus Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Summoners Category:Air Manipulator Category:Playable Character Category:Animal Combatants Category:Healers Category:Cats Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Brainwashers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sega Characters